Stereotypes are Crap
by Eryn Goldbergg
Summary: Being 5 months pregnant with a boy, Macy Misa is finding that the stereotypes about life as a pregnant woman aren't really true. Well, for SOME people. 1 Shot sequel to Macy Misa Is Pregnant. ONE SHOT.


Being pregnant with a baby boy, Macy found a lot of movies were pure crap. Like, you know when the girl gets pregnant and she still has to go to school and everyone ignores her and her friends abandon her? Yeah, for the most part that didn't happen at her high school. Of course, she had to quit her many swim teams, which to her, sucked majorly, but she still got to watch them practice. She could tell that everybody was really trying to be nice. Usually, from morning till after school, she did the same thing:

First, she woke up. Duh. Then she stood in front of the mirror, examining her bump, sure it was too big for 5 months pregnant. But it wasn't. It just a more pronounced baby bump. After, she took a shower. C a r e f u l l y. Then she got dressed for school: sweatpants and tank top and flip flops (the school made an exception). Then Macy flipped through _10,000 Baby Names for Boys_, her favorite being Nicholas. But of course, Daddy Nick didn't want the baby to have the same, according to him, "terrible" name as him. Macy disagreed. And of course Nick's brothers were pushing their own names: "You know, Mace, Joe is a _really _nice name. I mean, you can make it formal and you can make it casual. For example…" and "MACY! YOU HAVE TO PICK FRANKIE! IT'S THE COOLEST NAME EVER!" and "Kevin is a name that has been passed down from nobility and royalty!" Now that Macy was pregnant, Nick was even _MORE _protective over her: "Guys, leave her ALONE!"

Then Macy waited, bored, for her mom to bring up breakfast (even though Macy insisted on coming down for breakfast). After breakfast, who's size often drew stares, and those stares drew Macy's defensive reply: "I'm eating for two here!", Macy would again wait for Nick to come pick her up(HE insisted). While she was waiting, she would sometimes supervise her mom's room decoration making: "Macy, I INSIST, everything MUST be blue!". But Nick would come on time, or even early sometimes, and take Macy to his car and make sure that her seatbelt was fastened, and that she wasn't in the front because he was afraid of the airbag, and that she had eaten breakfast, and all of that "fatherly baby daddy" stuff.

At school, it was hectic. "Oh, my gosh, I bet he looks like Nick!" and "I made you some socks for your baby!" and "Aww…Nick's a father!" VanDyke leaned down to kiss Macy's stomach like _every day_, which Macy thought might help with the love and all that, but it was kind of creepy, and Macy could tell that Nick didn't like it. Stella gushed over the unborn baby, dubbing it, "Stella 2". Joe reminded her that the baby was going to be a boy. Stella's face dropped, and then she called it "Stello", which just plain freaked everyone out. But that WASN'T the annoying thing about Stella and this baby: Stella had leather bound BOOKS full of baby designs, all in blue or yellow. She even made something pink, which Nick protested. Stella's answer? "It takes a true man to wear pink!" Nick shut up after that.

Then there were some people that didn't exactly take the baby so well. Like Amy Perry, the girl who asked Nick out twice then made Nick ask her out twice? Yeah, she didn't like Macy and that baby at all. "Wow, guess Nick's purity ring is kind of a joke now." Ugh. Amy made Macy sick. Literally. Macy threw up more than she should in the morning just thinking about that girl. Of course, Nick wasn't dating her, he was dating Macy. He _had _been dating Macy when he had gotten her pregnant. So the purity ring wasn't such a joke, even though it was resting on Macy's dresser. Then there was the bowling team, which kind of ignored her now. But Macy didn't mind. It gave Stella the idea for her Baby Shower. 'Baby Bowl'. It was cute, and there were blue bowling balls monogrammed with three possible names for the baby: "Nicholas", "Jonathan", and "James". It was cute, but most of her teammates weren't there because they **claimed** "they had something else to do".

Sometimes Macy wondered if maybe she was ruining Nick's life. He said she didn't, but Macy was sure she was. And she really tried, like, _really _tried NOT to pull him away from his family, but Nick always came anyway. He would come at night, when he should be having dinner with his family, to "tuck the baby in". He was getting used to the idea of being a father. Macy even found that he was…smiling more? Macy wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a bit more of a smile than a smirk on his face. One time he really surprised her when she was only 2 months pregnant: Macy was crying about how she didn't want the baby anymore and she was tired of throwing up and all of that hormonal junk. He just touched her stomach and said, "Hey, you remember when we made this thing?" Macy looked up from her hands and stared at him in horror. Nick laughed at her face. "Well, don't you?" he had sighed. "Best night of my life," Macy had just looked at him again, then burst into laughter, because it was the best night of _her _life, too. They were seriously laughing until they fell asleep.

And whenever Macy thought of that night, she realized that the baby wasn't a mistake. The baby was meant to be.


End file.
